The Crash
by sweeteggy
Summary: Edd's new job wears on him... (one-shot)


A/N: This is just a cute little oneshot I wrote for my blog.

* * *

><p>Edd slumped into the armchair, a hair's breadth away from passing out. He was exhausted to the core. Early mornings and long nights at the lab were wearing him out. Only a few weeks of the commitment and already he felt lifeless, a drone. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep in the position he fell into, but a loud slam made him jet upright. Eddy came stomping out into the living area in boxers and a t-shirt, talking loudly on the phone to whom he could make an educated guess was Ed. Eddy disappeared into the kitchen and he could hear the sound of the fridge opening and closing. He came back around the corner sipping on a beer, stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted Edd's weary face.<p>

"Who died?" He asked brashly, taking another sip. Some inaudible chatter could be heard on the other line of the phone, but Edd could tell he was talking to him.

"Nobody, not that I know of," he said quietly, straining to utter every word, "I'm gonna sleep…"

Eddy shook his head and slammed the beverage onto the dining room table. "Nuh-uh, you're not passing out on a chair again. Get up."

He started walking towards him. Edd groaned and rolled his eyes back, unwilling to be on the receiving end of Eddy's mothering. He was a grown man. If he wanted to sleep on an armchair, or the roof, or a park bench, he was old enough to make that decision. Nevertheless, he was too exhausted to argue, and allowed Eddy to pick up his dead weight.

"Hold up buddy I'll call ya back" Eddy said quickly before setting the phone down. He pulled Edd's entire body out of the chair and made a few grunts as he leveraged the taller man to lean on him. "C'mon D, gimme some slack! At least TRY to stand up!"

"I am trying," Edd whined. He really was, but his body had already started to fall asleep in the compromising yet comfortable position.

Eddy managed to more or less drag him towards the bedroom. Edd flopped onto the bed with a quiet moan, already making a grab for he covers, but Eddy stopped him from burrowing into the bed. "Wait Double D, I gotta get your shoes."

Edd sighed and tipped his head back onto the pillow. Eddy went to work on his shoes, always so perfectly laced and polished, unlike his own loose, wrinkled sneakers. Even though he knew Edd liked to place them neatly in the closet, he threw them on the floor without a second thought. He crawled up onto the mattress and started to remove Edd's belt, and that was when he heard Edd's faint snoring. Eddy gently shook his head and continued to remove his clothes.

The next morning, Edd woke feeling oddly refreshed. His neck actually felt... normal. He felt healthy and rested, no longer suffering from muscle soreness or headaches from sleep deprivation. He looked at their bedside clock, and it was already 10am! He was late for work!

With a jolt, he scurried out of bed and made for the closet, tripping over his shoes and falling to the ground with a loud yelp. He crawled the rest of the way and managed to pull a shirt and trousers over his undershirt and boxers. It bothered him that they were the ones he slept in, but he had no time! It would take him long enough to lace his shoes properly!

Just as he was finishing up his laces, Eddy sauntered into the bedroom and watched with an amused expression on his face and a toothbrush in his mouth. He just stood there smiling and brushing his teeth, as if he were watching something funny on TV. Edd looked up at him, annoyed, and practically tripped over himself to run towards the bathroom. "You think this is humorous! Why didn't you wake me up? You know I need to wake up every morning by 5am to get to work by 7-sharp!"

Eddy could hear Edd flush and then violently brushing his teeth. He leaned nonchalantly against the door frame for a second before joining his partner in the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. However, it was as if Edd could not bare to be in his presence, and he angrily spat and made a run for the kitchen. When Eddy finished, he called out, "It's Saturday you know."

The microwave beeped. Edd pulled out the mug and dipped in a teabag giving a glare in Eddy's direction. "Nonsense. Yesterday was Thursday. I hope you know I'm not in the mood for your tomfoolery, Eddy. You know how important this job is to me, and now I'm late! I don't even have time to properly boil water!"

"I'm not kiddin'." He said, strolling around the corner and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "It's Saturday. You slept all day Friday."

Edd was blowing the steam away from his tea and he paused, staring at Eddy, who seemed to be telling the truth. He considered the statement but just as quickly shook his head and dismissed it. "Eddy that's preposterous. I never oversleep or sleep in." He tried to take a sip but it was too hot. He gagged and stuck his tongue out, hunching over in pain.

"I was starting to wonder if you were dead! You were knocked out cold! Ed even came over and made a fuss over ya and you didn't move an inch. It was weird waking up, being around all day and going back to bed with you still in the same spot, like a vegetable or somethin…"

"That's enough!" Edd declared, roughly setting aside his tea. "Let's settle this right now." He stomped towards the door and thrust it open, walking out into the warm summer morning sun. The paper lay indiscriminately at the foot of their driveway, and in a quick swoop he scooped it up. Eddy followed him outside, barefoot, boxers and all. Edd stared quietly at the date: "Saturday."

"B-b-but how! Yesterday was—"

"Friday!" Eddy interrupted loudly, "See?" He jabbed a finger at the word. "It's Saturday! Why would I lie about somethin like that?"

Edd was speechless. He huffed and fidgeted for a moment before finally speaking up, "Well, I thought maybe you wanted me to stay home for whatever reason. I'm sure you know my job is detrimental to my health and I thought…"

Eddy smiled. He jerked the paper out of Edd's hands and started walking back towards the door. "Who do you think called your boss and told 'em you had the flu?" Edd turned around. "That's right; moi! The one and only! And you better believe they bought it, so try to look kinda rough on Monday."


End file.
